darkbarbarianfandomcom-20200215-history
Kommende Heiler-Änderungen
Es gab eine Menge Diskussionen über die kürzlich angekündigten Änderungen, durch die Heiler wieder Luftfallen auslösen. Es gibt Bedenken, vor allem darüber, wie es die "Queen walk"- oder "Super-Queen"-Strategie beeinflussen könnte, bei der eine starke Bogenschützen-Königin, von mindestens vier Heilern begleitet, den Angriff einleitet. Wir verstehen, dass Spieler sehr begeistert sind von dieser Strategie und das aus gutem Grund, wo es doch aktuell eine der effektivsten im Spiel ist! Hier ist ein wenig mehr Einblick in die Gründe des Entwicklerteams hinter der Änderung. Risiko vs Lohn Heiler waren lange eine schwierige auszubalancierende Einheit in Bezug auf das Risiko vs Lohn. In der Vergangenheit waren Bodenarmeen, die auf Heiler angewiesen waren, deutlich zu riskant. Heiler waren anfällig dafür, sich auf einzelne Truppen zu fixieren oder sinnloserweise quer durch das gegnerische Dorf zu wandern und abgeschossen zu werden. Um das noch zu toppen wurden von den Heilern Luftfallen ausgelöst, die sofortigen Untergang bedeuten konnten. Sie waren deutlich zu riskant und daher wurden sie extrem selten benutzt. Seitdem haben wir verschiedene Änderungen vollzogen, um die Heiler-Benutzungsrate weniger riskant und mehr lohnenswert zu machen. Wir sorgten dafür, dass Heiler keine Luftfallen mehr auslösten und später bekam die Künstliche Intelligenz (KI) ein paar Verbesserungen, um sie weniger anfällig für das Umherwandern zu machen und damit sie besser bei den Truppen bleibt, die gerade eine Heilung benötigen. Nun sind wir wir mit dem gegenteiligen Problem konfrontiert. Bei einem fähigen Angreifer ist es nicht ungewöhnlich für eine Gruppe Heiler, den gesamten Kampf zu überleben, versteckt hinter der Bogenschützen-Königin und Gruppen von Bowlern. Heiler wurden deutlich zu sicher. Queen walking-Prognose Ein gut ausgeführter Queen walk ist unglaublich stark, obwohl es immer noch eine Strategie ist, die Fähigkeit des Spielers vorraussetzt, und wir nie die Absicht hatten, das aus dem Spiel zu entfernen. Wir dachten, dass das Extra-Risiko der Luftfallen für ein angemessenes Gleichgewicht hinsichtlich der vielen Belohungen dieser Strategie sorgt. A well executed Queen walk is incredibly powerful, though it is still a strategy of skill that we have no intention of removing from the game. We find that the extra risk of air traps provides a measured balance to the powerful rewards of this strategy. A typical Queen walk generally exposes Healers to a very small area of the Village. Even if a defender places all 5 Seeking Air Mines around the outside of their Village, our playtesting has shown that it is very uncommon for more than one Healer to be shot down during a well executed Queen walk. It might be a good idea for attackers that rely on a solid Queen walk to deploy an extra Healer "just in case," but we find the strategy still highly effective. The increase in the Eagle Artillery activation limit further supports this strategy for TH11 Queen walkers, and we will do further balancing if we find that this strategy has become unduly punished. Bowling-Prognose Unsere Spieltests haben gezeigt, dass größere Änderungen später im Kampf gesehen werden, wie durch das Herz von einem Massen-Bowlerangriff. Das sind Angriffe, die mehr als 100 Wohnräume can leave 100+ housing space worth of troops (including all of the Healers) still intact even after fully demolishing a maxed out TH11 Village. The main reason for this unusual effectiveness has to do with risk versus reward. There is a lack of ample threats posed to back-line Healers propping up such long-range armies. With air traps in play, however, the more effective the attack, the more air traps Healers will encounter, thus providing a natural defensive "push back." Again, it's all about balancing risk and reward, and we've seen that well executed Bowler attacks can still perform quite well even after these Healer changes. Thank you for all of your feedback and concern about the upcoming balancing changes. We look forward to getting the balancing patch live and seeing how players adapt their armies and defensive layouts. As always, we'll be continuing to monitor the game and making adjustments to keep Clash varied and balanced in the future. Clash on! The Clash of Clans Team